warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Flee
Flee is the first book in The War of the Flowers Series. I hope you enjoy it! : Note: This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so the quality may not be great. Please keep that in mind. Allegiances Rose's Group Leader : Rose: pale cream she-cat with cold blue eyes and many scars Heir : Violet: white she-cat that has brown tabby legs and tail, with blue eyes that have a tint of purple in them Advisors : Shine: very pretty, sleek gray she-cat with torn ears : Killer: white and brown tom : Wilt: scrawny brown she-cat Commoners : Scar: huge, scarred brown tabby tom : Feather: silvery-gray she-cat with amber eyes : Burningheart: red tabby tom : Silk: soft, dainty white she-cat : Jasmine: black she-cat, former kittypet : Storm: gray tabby tom with soft green eyes : Bright: ginger she-cat with a white tail : Trash: brown and gray tabby tom : Dumpster: white and brown she-cat : Stone: gray tom : Raccoon: gray tom with a black mask around his eyes Queens : Rose: (see leader), mother to Killer's kit, Violet: (see heir) : Little: little brown tabby she-cat, mother to Burningheart's kits: Swift: lean brown she-cat, and Blaze: ginger tom Prologue : A red tom blinked at a cream she-cat. "I heard, Rose," he said, bowing his head respectfully to the cream she-cat, "that you are searching for better territory to move the group to?" : Rose blinked at the tom. "I am, Commoner." she said. "Do you have a place you know of? If you don't, I'm afraid you'll have to suffer punishment for wasting my time." She blinked at the tom coldly, unsheathing her claws so that the red tom noticed. : The red tom purred. "Rose, other Commoners might waist your time, but not me. I know of the perfect territory to go to. It's in the wilderness, like you wanted. It has a prey-rich forest, full of squirrels and voles. To the left of the forest, a windswept moor, with plump rabbits hopping on it. On the other side of the forest, there is a huge river, full of trout and carp, that empties into a lake. And, between the moor and river, there's another forest, that has less undergrowth then the first one, that's home to all kinds of birds." Something flashed in the ginger tom's eyes for a moment, but Rose couldn't tell what it was. She'd consider it again later, she needed to hear more about this. : Rose grinned, and her eyes gleamed with excitement and hunger. "I want all of what you mentioned, Burningheart." : Burningheart blinked at her. "There's only one problem. Four groups of cats live there, one group in each place. To claim that territory, we would have to defeat them all." : Rose thought for a moment. I'll need to recruit more cats, and I'd better start training Violet, so she'll be ready to take on these cats. Snapping out of her thoughts, she glared at Burningheart. "Leave before I punish you." Bowing his head, Burningheart exited the den. : Rose was excited about her new discovery. I will claim this territory, no matter what. Chapter 1 : Violet woke to a sharp claw prodding her side. "Get up, now. We have things to do." A cold voice meowed. : Violet scrambled to her feet to see her mother, Rose, coldly blinking at her. "Leaders need to get up early. If you sleep for too long again, I'll punish you." Rose meowed. : Violet just nodded. She hated what her mother did, to her and the cats in the group, but she knew speaking out would get her killed. Rose flicked her tail. "Follow me." She walked out of the den. : Violet followed her mother outside. Emerging from their den, which was a rotting Dumpster, she stretched. She looked around the clearing, her gaze first falling on the old tires, which were the dens of the Advisors. Then her gaze flicked, to the old, shabby boxes on the right side of the clearing, where the Commoners slept. She felt sorry for them, having to live in those. : Near the boxes, Bright and Dumpster were fighting over a skinny rat. Bright pinned down Dumpster and began to claw at her side, ignoring Dumpster's yowls of pain. Then her brother Trash leaped out of his den and lunged at Bright, knocking her to the ground. : Seeing the situation get out of hand, Rose strode over to them. "Stop right now." She hissed coldly, and the cats stopped immediately. "You fools, fighting over prey instead of hunting for the group. As punishment, Violet will eat it. Right in front of you." : Violet stared at her mother. ''Please! Don't make me! These cats are so thin and bony, they need it more then I do! '' When her daughter didn't grab the rat, Rose glared at her. "Violet." : With a sigh, Violet walked forward, grabbed the rat, and gulped it down quickly, trying to ignore the guilt burning inside her. "Now," growled Rose,"you three, go hunting." Bowing their heads, Bright, Dumpster and Trash ran out of the clearing. : Rose turned back to her daughter. "I have something important I need to do today, so you are to hunt, and bring back at least five pieces of prey. Understand?" Violet nodded, then walked out of the clearing. Chapter 2